1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring device that is used when being applied to an active damping system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active damping system includes a damper provided with a plurality of sensors and a plurality of actuators and has a configuration in which the damper can be freely arranged in a distributed manner on an object to be subjected to damping.
In such an active damping system, the damper can be highly freely arranged on the object to be subjected to damping, and the actuators that suppress vibration can be efficiently arranged. The arrangement and the number of sensors and actuators of the damper, however, need to be set on the basis of a mechanism characteristic of the object to be subjected to damping and performance (hereinafter referred to as damping performance) that is required for damping and is the amount of suppression of vibration, the frequency of the vibration, and the like.
A conventional technique for the setting is described in JP-2006-118694-A, for example. In the conventional technique, an active damping system includes a sensor configured to measure vibration of a vehicle body, an actuator arranged on a floor panel of the vehicle body, and a controller configured to control the actuator on the basis of a physical quantity measured by the sensor. The actuator is arranged on a member of the vehicle body whose rigidity is greater than an average rigidity of the entire floor panel, whereby the conventional active damping system reduces noise caused by the vibration of the vehicle body.